La La Land
by BloodySugarCubes
Summary: HumanStuck AU. A coincidental acquaintanceship forms after such a common run-in soon uncovers amazing memories. Those memories and this new found friendship bloom into something so much more. [Gamzee x Trexii*OC*] [Leaving it as M because the rating will gradually change throughout the story]
1. Just the Beginning

Today was probably her most interesting day in quite a while. Making a trip to the grocery store and being followed home by a… _Guy_ was new. Sure it sounds funny at first—Funny weird—but... There was just something about him, whether it be his personality, looks, demeanor, or a mixture of every possible source; there was something about the guy that seemed so harmlessly adorable.

Trexii had to thank the guy's little buddy, though. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't have come in contact with the messy-haired male. Or then again; he was… A very flirtatious character. The outcome would probably remain no matter what if he were still there to catch a glimpse of her. His name was... Oh, what was his name…? Oh, that's right... _Gamzee_. Odd name, but Trexii couldn't talk; her name was just as odd. Plus she liked the sound of it.

Anyhow, this all started from the moment she exited the store with her two bags occupying her folded arms. As she was exiting the lot and turning the corner, a pretty hot-headed person was headed her way. Sadly she didn't notice until he walked into her, causing him to face-plant into the paper bag before him. He was a bit shorter than Trexii was. Small, short-tempered, and… Albino… from what it seemed. The shorter boy discontinued his relentless ranting the second his skin was in contact with the paper. "...Uh…" Trexii didn't know what to say… This was… _Awkward_. It wasn't until she involuntarily glanced at his taller buddy that she realized the smaller one's reaction would not be so great once he charged up his argument; by the look on Gamzee's face. "Karkat, bro, you wait a mother fucking minute, man…" Trexii's Icy blue's darted at his words. A hint of faint worry taking hold of her face. "…Huh-?"

That was it.

"Why do people have to be so ignorant as to not watching where the hell they're going!? I mean, fuck, lady! Don't you see me walking here? Or are you just too fucking absent minded to get your fucking noggin in the game? It's probably your hair. Just look at that shit, it's all wild and shit. It must suck up all of your god damned intelligence, huh?!" His pale face was turning red in mere seconds…

Multiple times Trexii tried to calm the boy down, he would have more of his lecture already in store and ready to shut her out before she even tried. Trexii was quite sensitive, especially to yelling. It didn't matter whether or not what was being said was offending or not; it was just the essence of one yelling at her that just triggered her emotions. She shut her eyes tight hoping to block out some of the impact, when suddenly; Silence. Well.. Silence and mumbling. Upon opening one of two ice-toned eyes, the girl finds that his taller friend had stepped up and covered his mouth. It looked funny, really. The shorter one continued struggling to lecture on, while the taller one held an adorable poker face, looking a little nervous.

"I'm real sorry about that, sis," The taller one said. His voice was a lot deeper and grungier—If that was the right term—that she imagined it to be. "he has a real bad temper, but it ain't nothin', really. Can you forgive the fella?" Followed by his little plea, was a kindhearted smile. Such a cute smile rendered the girl speechless. A light pink brushing over her pale skin. "Y-yes, of course! It's nothing really, I should be the one apologizing, I think.."

"Naw y'don't, sis. There ain't no reason for a beautiful thing like you t'be sorry 'bout nothing."

"Oh yes the fuck there is!" The shorter one spoke up after releasing himself of his taller friends hands. "When you turn a fucking corner, you watch where the hell you're going!"

"Karkat, bro… Chill. Y'upsettin' her, man." He looked Sincerely hurt, or just upset. Karkat, was it? Trexii still felt the need to apologize, however, so why not.

"K-..Karkat, is it?"

They both froze, seized their silly squabbling, and looked her way. It made the collage graduate feel uncomfortable. Her words only became a bit more frantic. "I'm uh.. I'm sorry for uh, not watching in front of me. Can you forgive me? I-I don't mean to make you so mad.."

Karkat looked surprised. He seemed to blush a little. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I didn't mean it, okay? I can be kind of blunt and loud so.. Sorry about that." Come to think of it, he was still speaking in a loud tone after all.

Hearing the two make up like that made the taller male so much happier; anyone could tell. "Well would'ya look at that. You guys all up and made friends." He cheered. Trexii wouldn't exactly call it… Friends, but..

"Now hold it there," he turned to Trexii for a second. "—Not to sound rude, or anything, but—" He turned back to the giddy one of the tiny group. "we only apologized to each other. It isn't like we know everything about each other or anything for god's sake. I don't even know her name."

"M-my name's Trexii!" Her actions took over without thinking. She figured it'd be polite to exchange names since she involuntarily discovered his. "Trexii Tyrahx.."

"Oh, well, um… Nice to meet you I guess. Trexii." Karkat spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. "Vantas."

"Huh?"

"My last name. It's Vantas."

"Oh!" She found that a pretty cool sounding surname.

"That's a cute little name there, Trexii." The messier haired one added.

"Thank you.. What about you?"

"My name is Gamzee. Gamzee Makara."

Oh that was a really nice name. Especially the last name; it had some sort of… ring to it.

"I like your name too." Trexii looked down at her shoes and shuffled nervously a bit. "Aw shit, thanks, sis. _Honk_."

A… Honk? Trexii's face clearly showed that she was utterly confused yet very amused by his little sound. Karkat could tell. He felt it would make more sense if her were to shed some light on the odd situation.

"Uh.. Gamzee sort of… Honk's when he's happy. Like really happy." The shorter one said, tucking his hands into his pull-over hoodies front pocket pouch.

"That's… Cute!" Trexii squeaked. Gamzee chuckled. It flustered him a little, but he wasn't the type to show when flustered. You'd have to get to know him to understand when he was or when he wasn't.

"Thanks, sis. You're pretty cute'tcho self." He said, looming over her with such a genuine grin. He was so much taller than Trexii was. He had to worsen his already hunched-like posture to reach down to her level. Reaching down to two to three inches above her was the best he could do; it was enough, too. Trexii's cheeks shifted into a powdery pink once more; coloring that pale skin of hers. "Th-thank you!" She giggled.

"I hate to break up this little stranger party, but its getting dark soon and I've got homework and a project to work on." Trexii looked up at the sky after hearing the albino's words. It was gradually shifting into that soft dim blue… Sadly.

Wait… Homework? Wow what grade were these guys in? Well.. Gamzee looked quite a bit older than Karkat; as did Karkat look younger—and shorter. Perhaps Gamzee was already a college graduate too.

"Oh, okay… But one last thing. Hey Karkat, what… Grade are you in? It sounds to me that you're still in school?"

"Yeah I am. Unlike you two, I'm still a high schooler, mind you. But this is my Junior year, so there isn't much left. Now lets go Gamzee. Been a pleasure sort of, I guess, meeting you, Trexii."

"You guys, too. I hope we can meet up again some time." She waved and turned to be off on her way. It was getting pretty dark.

Gamzee was.. Upset. He didn't want to depart yet. Caught in the middle; on whether to go with his best friend, or walk this new girl home like a gentleman? Choices, choices. On he wen't to jog up and catch up with his little bro. "Hey.. Karkat. Why don't you uh, go to your Aunt's place? I'll come back for you after I walk the chick home, 'kay, bro?"

"What?"

"Come on, man. Look at her, I can't just be all rude and shit, letting a girl like her get home alone with all that baggage, bro." Gamzee's expressions were truly something to behold. Whether he be happy… sad… Everyone around him would be forced to feel every ounce of emotion as he did once you looked at his face; into those big brown eyes.

Karkat couldn't say no.

"Fine. Just don't take forever." Karkat turned and went on ahead, turning a different direction to get to his aunt's. Karkat understood why Gamzee didn't want him to walk alone. Karkat didn't want to walk home alone either. Truth be told; Karkat knew how vulnerable he could be at times. It wouldn't be for the best. –And that's why he had to let Gamzee assist their new acquaintance in doing the same thing; getting home safely. Besides, it wasn't like Karkat didn't enjoy swinging by his aunt's place. She was always so welcoming. Her mate, too.

The eerie feeling of walking home alone was ever so… frightening. It was night at this point; the orange-dimming street lights lit, and there were hard to identify figures everywhere. Her heart was racing; but she's dealt with this enough to understand how to maintain her heart rate.

Suddenly there was a hand resting on her shoulder, followed by a "Honk, honk!"

It nearly caused her to drop her things. The honking was very familiar; someone she'd interacted with not too long ago. She peeked over her shoulder to find just who she expected and was overjoyed to see. "Gamzee! Hi! Where's Karkat..? You didn't leave him to go home alone did you?"

"Naw. Not really. I told the lil' bro to hang out at his auntie's place until I came back to pick him up. His aunt ain't far from where we all were a while ago."

"Oh, that's good. So you're here to walk me home I take it?"

"Honk!" He smiled. Trexii laughed. Then she looked down at his open arms and grabby hands. "Huh?" She glanced at her bags. "The bags?" He nodded profusely. "You don't have to, you know.." She handed them over, though. It didn't seem like she would prevail if she protested having him hold her stuff. "Aw, no; pleasures all mine, sis."

The two chatted along dark sidewalks amongst their little journey.


	2. Misunderstandings

Not too long after, the two had started approaching her condo complex. Gamzee stared at the place in a bit of awe. His stud-pierced brow even quirked a bit at the sight. Not long after starting up the stairs, Trexii realized the juggalo wasn't following her. Holding open the door, she stood in its doorway and called after him. "Gamzee! What are you looking at?" He blinked a few times coming back to his senses. His expression still looked pretty astonished. "What do you do for a living, sis?" He questioned. "Why do you ask?" She asked back. "Well.. This place is all fancy and shit.. There's writing I can't read everywhere—" "—Cursive, Gamzee." "—and everything looks all up and secure as hell." Trexii giggled. "Well, I do make quite a bit of money, i guess.. I do a couple things." "Gonna tell a brother any of 'em or what?" "I will. Lets just get these bags up; I don't want you holding them forever like that." Gamzee hummed, cracking another sweet grin. "It's no sweat, sis, I'm a pretty strong fucker. I think I can handle it."

"Well, I don't want you to, now lets go, silly!" After going up a few stairs, they made their way around the few people inhabiting the lobby to get to the elevator. There was no way Trexii would have the guy go up anymore stairs than needed just to help her. "I ain't gettin used to this shit anytime soon." He chuckled. "Where do you live?" Gamzee stared up at the cieling, watching his reflection. "I'll show you sometime, 'kay?" Trexii nodded. "It's a deal!"

Soon the elevator doors opened.

Trexii wrapped her arm around his and began leading him. "This way!" She spoke with an excited smile on her face. To which they proceeded down the posh hallways scented with clean, crisp, cold conditioned air. Gamzee wasn't used to this; it sent chills down his spine every now and again until finally reaching her apartment door. Trexii rummaged around in her bag for a key. She couldn't help but panic when she couldn't find it. After a minute of searching, she found them. The first key was a generic based one of a metallic shade of chrome or silver. That one worked its magic on the knob's lock. The other key was shaped like a miniature AK-47. The throating and/or pin of it was the part with the bits carved into it to fit into the tumbler, so not everyone would realize its a key at first. Gamzee took notice to her trinket. He liked it; kept the acknowledgement to himself.

Trexii pushed the door open and switched on the lights. "And this is my apartment!" Yeah, there was that amazed expression yet again. "Okay, ya'll gotta spin this clown a tale of all the wicked shit you do to earn big bucks for perks like this." He grinned. "—After the groceries are away~" The juggalo rolled his eyes, smiling again.

Trexii took the groceries from the male and proceeded to set them down in front of the opened fridge and put them where they needed to be. Gamzee didn't know what to do, so he took a seat on the built-in stools. Fiddling around with a few items, doing no harm, he started to look around the kitchen. He was taking the time to notice all the little details; what made it look cool. Then he peeked down at the girl again to see how much she got done. Trexii stood in front of the fridge placing the remaining condiments and such away in their shelves. Doing this had her bent over a bit. The strain in her back started to surface a bit after being in said position for quite some time. Trying to reduce it, the icy-eyed lass rested her left palm just above her knee, while the other was thrown over the fridges door for a bit of support while she scanned and made sure everything was in its place. "That's about it."

Gamzee had taken a notice to her stance. It wasn't intentional, but before he realized it, his brown eyes gazed from the empty bags in front of Trexii, to her boots. He wondered how he hadn't noticed the footwear… They were white, thigh-high, and leather? Or at least a material similar to that; it was pretty shiny and smooth texture looking. Not only was that, that stuck out; but the heels and platforms. They had to be at least six inches or so. It only made him wonder how short she really was. With those boots on, her eyes have only reached his chest… Further up his gaze went. She wore fishnet leggings. Nice. It's sort of hard to see when he's standing, though. Who is he kidding, he can't see at all. Upon higher gazing, his sight locked onto her behind. It wasn't very visible at all; given her dress was in the way. Even if it was puffed out and short the way it was. Involuntarily, his head began to tilt a little.

Just at that moment, Trexii swirled around declaring her organizing finished; that they could talk now. –But her speech was cut midsentence after catching Gamzee in a perverted act. "Gamzee!" She yelled, her face growing pinker as her fists balled. It caught the juggalo off guard. He wasn't aware she was about done already. Being tilted over the way he is trying to catch a glimpse of a certain something, he didn't have much balance after hearing the startling outburst. He fell forward and out of the stool. Luckily, he managed to flip himself onto his side before he hit the floor. The porcelain flooring still hurt, but better his arm than his face and head, right? "How can you—I—Wh-why-?!" Trexii was clearly too flustered to process a functioning sentence before trying to speak it. "Wait, sis, wait! I didn't mean it, I mother fucking swear!"

"—How, then? Why would I have caught you doing that?!"

Gamzee was now on his back ready to drag himself away if the girl became homicidal. "I was checkin' out the kitchen, it led to the bags, to yo' kicks, to the fishnets, and then-!"

"I get it, shut up!" Trexii had to face-palm. The act was inevitable. Then she sighed. "Look, whatever, are you okay?"

The juggalo let out a nervous airy chuckle. "I guess my arms a lil'sore, but it ain't nothing I can't handle."

Trexii took it upon herself to help the guy up. After that, she started shoving him into the living room. "Ya'll ain't kickin' me out are you?" Trexii chuckled. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"No. Now sit!" She pushed him down on the couch and plopped down next to him; arms crossed. "You disappoint me, Gamzee." Trexii smiled a bit, flipping on the television.

"Look now, I apologize, 'kay, sis? I explained myself." His arms rose in a 'no harm intended' way. "My mother fuckin' peepers got a mind of their own, y'know?"

"Tch, yeah Gamzee, whatever." She laughed. "It's okay, I'll let it slide this time. So about my job's. You still want to know?"

He nodded profusely with the most excited grin ever. Like a young boy agreeing to receiving truck loads of money. Trexii giggled.

"Well, my main job would be my art for profits. In other words; art commissions. According to my website, they choose what type of art style, whether they want it in color or greyscale, background, no background, who's in it, what's happening—You get the general gist right?"

"Yes-sir-y~" He chimed. "So how does that rack up cash?"

"Oh, well, each detail you want in the picture will cost a certain amount. Add up the prices of all the aspects you want, and there's how much I get paid from that customer."

"Ah, I see." He chuckled. "That's pretty cool."

"So most of my commissions are about a hundred and fifty bucks at minimum!"

"What?!"

Trexii laughed. "Another job I do would beeee.." She trailed off trying to remember. Of course she knew what she did, but for some odd reason; her train of memory would blow up when someone asked. "—oh! Another job would be Music producer for video games."

"Really, now? –And what do you play?"

"I play base, electric guitar, and the rest I use my computer. I've got a friend that helps me with the electronic sounds. I'm great at it, but he's amazing with it!"

"That's sick, sis. Anything else?"

"Um… Oh, and I run an art class down the street! On Sundays. Well, wait, that doesn't really count; that's just volunteer work, really. I don't get paid for that." She laughed a bit, scratching her head. "Oh but there, uh.. Is one last job.. I.. Don't really like to talk about it; its embarrassing…"

"What is it? I promise I won't tell." Gamzee spoke in a lower tone, grinning.

"Mmmm—Nope."

"Aw, what? Nah, sis, come on!"

"Another time. Okay?"

The juggalo rested his cheek against his fist, eyeing the girl with a relaxed expression. He was indeed interested in her. "You're one cool chica, you know that?" He spoke softly.

Trexii only giggled, blushing a bit. She wasn't the type to accept compliments; it only flustered her, she was so shy. "Aw, thank you.." Her eyes darted down. Gamzee's followed. He tilted his head and hunched over trying to follow her eyes.

"Come on, sis, what are ya'll all up an' doing, there?"

"Nothing.. W-what are you doing?"

"Trying to get a better look at those crystalized eyes of yours."

"I, uh.."

"Honk~"

Trexii wanted to look at him, but she just couldn't. It would be awkward. She was painfully shy, she couldn't. Every time she would attempt to look at him, her reflexes would command her to stop and dart those icy-blue's back at her lap.

"I.."

"—WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"

Such a sudden load outburst caused Gamzee's shoulders to shoot up, as well as Trexii's rogue reflex to grab a pillow and stuff it into anyone before her person's face. She peeked over the juggalo's shoulder to see where the outburst had come from. The answer she found was one she hoped it wouldn't be. "Go away, you scared the stuff out of me..!"

"I'm not going no where until you tell me who _that_ is!" The source of the outburst was none other than Trexii's preppy bubbly roomy. Luna.

Trexii sighed. "His name is Gamzee. And he's—" Just as she was about to elaborate on the bit of knowledge she knew of him, she was interrupted by him wrapping his hands around her wrists, gently lowering them, with the pillow in her possession. "A bro's gotta breathe, sis." He chuckled, giving her a charming grin. "The names Gamzee. Makara. Gamzee Makara! Honk." He turned back to Trexii. Her expression made him grin once again. Her expression was a mixture of baffle, enchantment, and fluster. Once again, she found herself blushing a bit after feeling his gaze on her. "H-He's… Well, I met him as I left the grocery store. He's got a grouchy friend, and well, he blew a gasket and started lecturing me. Rudely! So Gamzee calmed him down. Before I knew it; we all became acquaintances!"

"So you're out taking your sweet time to get back while dusk is nearing and drag along some guy? Seems more like you're flirting or something." Said her other roommate.

"No! –And stop simultaneously sliding into the subject like that, it's creepy!"

"I'll do what I feel, thanks."

Luna crept back to the third roommate, filling her in. "That guys name is Gamzee Makara, and he followed her home or something!" She whispered.

"Did I ever mention how horrible you are at whispering?! He didn't follow me!"

"You know, you can just tell us you'll be late, or that you're busy with some crush or something!" Luna spoke jokingly.

"He's not a crush! Shut up!" Trexii groaned. This was frustrating and stupid… "That's the thing, I wasn't taking my time; as I explained, we got caught up in getting to know a bit about each other and before we knew it, the sun was going down… As I was leaving, he came after me to… Walk me home."

"—Because as a gentle-bro, I can't just let a chick like her stroll on home with the treacherous night approachin' y'know? So this mother fucker took it upon himself to do the honors."

"Ah, that's nice then, I suppose." Added the third roomy. "Thanks I guess."

"You guess?" Trexii squeaked. "You weren't worried then! –And stop talking about me like I'm your child, jeez!"

"Ya'll two never introduced yo' selves. What can I call ya'll?" The juggalo cut in.

"Luna!" Said the louder one.

"Tazzor." Spoke the sensible one.

The four talked for a bit to grow more acquainted. They were having a ball after a while. Luna and Tazzor both discovered how harmless Gamzee really was despite his crazy juggalo make-up and whatnot. He was really just a ball of adorableness. Having fun like he was made something click. –And that's when he realized…

"Aw shit! I gotta get the hell outta here, sis." He whispered a bit franticly. "Karkat's fuckin' waitin' on me..!"

"..Ouch. Come on, I'll walk you to the door." She got up and unlocked the locks, swiftly opening it to let the juggalo out. Hastily, he darted out the door about five feet away and counting. "I'll see you whenever, then..?" He halted. Turned. –And darted back.

"Nah, sis, I ain't gonna do that shit; won't slide with me." He grinned.

"…Wha..?"

"Give me y'number."

"U-um… Okay.."

Trexii scanned everything for something to write on. Gamzee figured it'd be best to write it somewhere he couldn't misplace it. He rolled up his hoody's sleeve and extended his arm. "Go on ahead, bra."

She sheepishly took his arm, holding it awkwardly. She'd never done this before, and it made her feel awkward… After she wrote it, he trailed his finger from her throat to her chin, then recoiling his silver ringed finger gesturing a wink her way. "I'll catch you later, chica."

The juggalo was off, leaving the girl with yet another light pink blush across her face, along with a puzzled expression. Slowly she locked the door back and looked down, avoiding the questionable stares on her via her roommates. Luckily they hadn't seen what happened. Trexii was safe.

Let's just hope Gamzee is just as safe once he faces Karkat after blowing the short stump off for those few hours…


End file.
